roblox_a_bizzre_dayfandomcom-20200215-history
The World
This information was recorded on 11/24/2019. Basic Information Anime/Manga Dio Brando is the canon user of The World. Appearance The World has a triangular shaped head. Most of it's body is colored in a yellowish golden color. The head and joints have a grey color. The World has white eyes and green hearts on it groin and knees. On it's back it has two tank shaped yellow objects. It has a muscular torso and a rigid strap wrapping around the shoulders, torso, and back. Moveset/Attacks - Punch Barrage - To use this move, you must hold down the "E" key. This will make The World unleash a series of punches in front of the user. There is also a chance that The World will do a series of kicks instead of punches. The cooldown for this move is 4 seconds. - Powerful Punch - To use this move, you must tap the "R" key. This will make The World punch an opponent in front of you dealing a good amount of damage. It will also stun the opponent, making them fall on the ground for a couple of seconds. The cooldown for this move is 6 seconds. - Throwing Knife - To use this move, tap the "T" key. This will make the user throw a knife. This knife will go on forever and will pass through building and objects. When the knife hits someone, it will make a red effect on the person hit and heal the user. The cooldown for this move is 3 seconds. - Timestop - To use this move, tap the "F" key. The user and The World will stop and do an action that will make time stop. People other than the user will be unable to move. Note that Golden Experience Requiem can reverse the effects, Star Platinum and Star Platinum: The World will be able to move for a couple of seconds in the Timestop, and Made In Heaven users can eliminate the stopped time. This effect lasts for six seconds where after, all attacks done by the user will take effect and damage others. The cooldown for this move is 1 minute and 5 seconds. - Teleport Punch - To use this move, hover your cursor over an opponent and hit the "Y" key. If the opponent is in range, you will teleport in front of them, hit them, and send them flying in the opposite direction. This move deals a great amount of damage. The cooldown for this move is 20 seconds. - Stand Jump - To use this move, press the "Z" key. This will propel you upwards leaving an explosion effect beneath you similar to the Powerful Punch. The cooldown for this move is 15 seconds. Sound Effects/Lines When you press the "N" key, this will create text above the user and play a line or saying from the stand's canon manga/anime user. For The World, the voice lines are: - "WRRRRRYYYYY" - "Filth." - "ABSOLUTE WEAKLING!" - "If this were a game of chess between us, this would easily class as checkmate." Variations The World has many variations. These include: - The World: Over Heaven - The World: Vampiric - The World: OVA - The World: OVA Over Heaven - The World: Alternate Universe = Category:Stands